


Weave Me into Your Skin

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feminization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: When Phil finds a pair of panties mixed in with his and Dan’s laundry, he’s not sure what to think, consider he’s certain neither of them has brought home a girl in the past few weeks. What’s even stranger is what he finds in Dan’s room when he goes to inquire about the offending garment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thank you to snowbunnylester for listening to me squeal about this, giving me feedback, and literally writing out my summary for me! I wrote this based on a post going around of Dan in makeup, and this happened. This is the kinkiest fic I have ever written and I was super nervous to write it, but I'm proud of it!

There were panties in Phil’s laundry. Why were there panties in Phil’s laundry?

Well, it wasn’t specifically Phil’s laundry, he supposed. Dan’s laundry was mixed in with his because they had no boundaries whatsoever, but Phil was the one doing the laundry today and he hadn’t thought he would get attacked by a light pink, lacey pair of women’s underwear. Then, there was the matter of where it came from.

As far as Phil knew, they both hadn’t had any girls over recently. Phil knew he hadn’t had anyone over since literal months ago due to their busy life, and he would probably hear if Dan had taken a girl back home as well. So how the hell did a pair of pink undies get in their flat?

Phil should have left it. He should have just folded it and handed it back to Dan without a word. But maybe it was the lack of caffeine after his coffee maker broke that morning, or maybe it was that he was acting way before he could think properly, but he found himself clutching the fabric in one hand and waltzing up the stairs with so much confusion that it was all he could think about.

Dan’s door was slightly ajar, just far enough open that Phil didn’t feel intrusive in the slightest by pushing it open enough that he could step inside. It wasn’t like it was unusual anyways. After living with each other for several years, privacy came in the form of locked doors and text messages that said to leave them alone.

So to say that Phil was taken off guard by the sight he was greeted with was an absolute understatement.

As soon as the door was open and he stepped through the threshold, Phil froze. The ladies underwear fell from his hold onto the carpeted floor and his mouth fell slightly agape.

Because in front of him, his best friend stood wearing only an oversized black jumper, thigh high satin stockings, and pretty blue panties that matched the lace Phil had found in his laundry only minutes before. And that would have been the most shocking, yes, except that Dan was wearing a full face of makeup.

He’d contoured his entire face in a way that made his cheekbones stand out. His eyelids were painted a pretty copper colour, and finished off with a large wing of eyeliner. He’d filled in his eyebrows so they were shaped, and his lips were painted a perfect dark, matte red. Phil didn’t understand why, but he suddenly found his heart pounding in his chest, his palms sweaty as his fingernails bit into his skin.

Dan was taking pictures of himself in the body length mirror he’d bought only weeks ago. Not noticing Phil’s presence just yet, he would pose in different positions, tilting his head to the side and pouting his lips, sticking his ass out slightly and grabbing the bottom of his jumper only to bunch it between his thighs, showing a pale expanse of unblemished skin, the pale blue lace peeking out. Then he would change position, dragging his hand up under his jumper to show off the front of his undies and the bulge that was so terribly concealed, along with a little chub of his stomach.

Dan snapped another picture, and Phil’s mouth went dry. He felt so wrong watching this, but he couldn’t seem to look away no matter how hard he tried. It was understandable that his jeans felt just that little bit tighter.

Without thinking, words were coming from his mouth. “Who are you sending those to and why haven’t I seen these types of pictures before?”

Dan jumped, the phone dropping from his hands. It landed with a loud thump on the floor, and Dan whipped around to stare at Phil with wide eyes. “Phil!” he squealed in horror, his hands clutching at the bottom of his jumper and tugging it down as far as it would go, covering the beautiful undies and most of his milky thighs. His cheeks were red, even under the contour, and his eyes were filled with mortification.

Phil was quick to answer, stepping closer and waving his hands wildly. “No, don’t feel like you need to cover up!” Phil exclaimed, and then his face heated up and he realised how weird that sounded. “Ah- I mean, you can if you want! But I just think you look absolutely gorgeous like this!”

Dan didn’t move at first, and then he slowly straightened up, letting the fabric of his jumper fall to his sides once more. Phil saw Dan’s horribly concealed bulge peeking out once again, and he had trouble keeping his eyes on Dan’s face as he spoke. “Why are you even in here?” Dan demanded.

“Your door was open,” Phil explained, to which Dan groaned. “I found some panties in the laundry and was wondering what they were.” Dan groaned again as Phil looked him up and down, his eyes lingering on Dan’s thigh high socks and the lace he could just barely see. “But I suppose I don’t need to ask anymore.”

Dan blushed. He was already blushing, but now he was turning so red that the colour spread through his cheeks, down his neck, and disappeared down the dip of his shirt collar like a pretty watercolour painting. Phil’s eyes followed it until he was staring at the shoulder that wasn’t quite concealed by Dan’s jumper. Phil licked his lips. He couldn’t help it. He was just so enraptured by Dan’s appearance, as if he was seeing his best friend in an entirely new light, and he couldn’t stop. He was overcome with thoughts of wanting to push Dan against the bed, of kissing down his thighs, of tasting that red lipstick staining Dan’s lips.

“Who are you sending those to?” Phil asked again, because there was a buzz in the back of his mind and his stomach was clenching with something akin to the colour green.

“Nobody!” Dan exclaimed defensively. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. It was hard to look at all intimidating though, when he was wearing makeup and lace panties. Phil gave him an unimpressed look, but he didn’t seem to be giving in just yet. “Seriously! It’s just- It’s embarrassing, Phil!”

Shaking his head, Phil took a step forward only for Dan to take one back. Phil didn’t like Dan to be afraid of him like this, not when he thought Dan was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on. “Dan, I’m your best friend,” Phil reminded him gently. He wanted to reach out and lift Dan’s chin to look him in the eyes, but Dan didn’t seem to want to be touched right then. So instead, he stayed firmly planted where he was. “You can tell me anything. I’m not going to judge you.”

The words made Dan’s hard exterior start to crumble, and Phil could sense it when it happened. Dan ducked his head, and kicked his phone lightly with his socked foot. “Urgh! Fine!” Dan whined, pouting out a pretty red lip. He refused to meet Phil’s gaze. “I take them for myself. Happy?”

“Yourself?”

“Yeah. I like-” Dan gulped. “-I like to feel pretty, okay? Gives me a confidence boost whenever I see those pictures.”

Phil wanted to coo. He wanted to start sputtering out praises, wanted to tell Dan how pretty he was. But he didn’t know if that was weird or not. He took another step forward, and Dan shrank away from him sheepishly. A dark, embarrassed blush was on his face. Phil didn’t think he had anything to be embarrassed about.

With that in mind, he smiled widely at Dan, keeping his hands behind his back so he didn’t get tempted to touch Dan without his permission. “You look so pretty like this,” Phil told him earnestly, and he loved how Dan’s eyes widened and his hands flitted nervously at his sides. “Even without the makeup, you’re so pretty, but I never thought I’d see you with your face all done up.”

He may have been saying too much, but it was all worth it by the way Dan seemed to keen with the praise. His eyes were dark, and he tugged at the sleeves of his sweater like he was nervous, and his chest was rising and falling heavily with each breath. “You- you’re just saying that,” Dan gasped out, taking another step back. He hit the mirror that he was originally taking pictures in, his shoulders resting against the glass. It was as if he sagged against it, letting it hold up his weight like he could hardly keep himself upright without it.

“Why would I lie to you?” Phil murmured softly. Dan shook his head, and Phil could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on, and your makeup accentuates your features in the prettiest way.” Daringly, Phil let his eyes flit back down to the space between Dan’s legs, surprised when he found that he could see Dan growing harder underneath the thin fabric. Was he… was he doing that? The realisation made Phil continue, wanting to do nothing but tell Dan how much he loved looking at him in such a state. “Those panties are gorgeous on you. I can’t blame you for taking pictures of yourself dressed like this. You’ll have to show me those pictures someday, yeah?”

Mutely, Dan nodded and let out a shaky breath. His lips were parted, and he was staring at Phil with dilated pupils, so wide that his eyes looked nearly completely black. He was still blushing harshly and his hands were bunching up his jumper in a way that raised it up his thighs, showing more lace to Phil’s wandering eyes. He looked so wrecked, so flushed, that Phil couldn’t take it anymore. He was aching in his jeans, wanting nothing more than to touch and taste and fuck. It was as if a beast had taken over, and Phil could truly focus on nothing but that. 

And from the looks of it, Dan was in the same exact state.

“Fuck Dan,” Phil breathed. He pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to calm himself down, and then dragged a shaky hand through his fringe. Dan just stared at him through half-lidded eyes. “Can I touch you?”

Just like that, Dan was nodding so violently that Phil worried his head would pop right off. “Please,” Dan whispered, and that was that.

Phil didn’t waste any time after that, crowding Dan against the mirror. He was so close that he could feel Dan’s body heat, could feel Dan’s breath against his lips. But he didn’t kiss him, no. Instead, he raised a hand and gently touched Dan’s cheek, right where he had contoured his cheekbone.

His skin was smooth under Phil’s touch, warm with the blood rushing through his face, lips parted in what seemed to be awe. He was only touching Dan for a second, before taking his fingers away from his cheek. Then, he was skirting a hand down, brushing against his arm, tugging lightly on the hem of the black jumper.

With a deep breath, as if trying to psyche himself up, Phil slid a hand over Dan’s thigh, just as he imagined doing moments ago. There was a small intake of breath from Dan as Phil squeezed his bare thigh lightly, running his hand over it and caressing Dan so carefully, as if he thought he was going to break.

Once he started, Phil didn’t want to stop. His other hand mirrored the first, smoothing along Dan’s thighs, starting in the front before moving along to the back, his thumbs stroking just below where Dan’s panties ended. Phil hummed appreciatively, allowing his hands to explore, moving up to Dan’s hips and underneath his jumper to feel along the cute little chub of his stomach.

Once he got over the initial shock that he was touching his best friend in such an intimate way - and Dan was letting him - Phil leaned forward and nuzzled his nose along Dan’s chin, breathing against his neck and letting his lips brush against the skin. Dan whimpered at this and tilted his head to give Phil more access, and then Phil was pressing delicate kisses to his throat.

Everything was so soft, and it was strange for them. They were usually rough housing, shoving each other, yelling curse words across the flat. But now, Phil was kissing Dan’s throat, his fingers dancing along his hips and stomach, and Dan was letting out little sighs of appreciation. All the while, Phil was keeping their crotches as far apart as possible, because he knew that if he could feel Dan’s erection against his, he would lose this softness altogether, and he didn’t know if he wanted to just yet.

“You feel so good,” Phil breathed out, letting his hands drift lower until he was cupping Dan’s arse in his hands. He could feel the soft material of the panties stretched over his ass, probably a bit tighter than normal due to Dan’s hardness.

Dan groaned out and his head fell against the mirror with a loud noise that broke the quiet surrounding them. He panted and pushed his ass back into Phil’s hands so he was effectively grabbing it, kneading the cheeks with his hands and rubbing smoothly over the pretty undies. “Fuck, Phil,” Dan gritted out. “Kiss me. Please.”

And who was Phil to deny this request?

He pulled away from Dan’s neck only to press their lips together. They both moaned into the touch, something familiar yet new in the embrace. Familiar, because Phil was kissing his best friend, the person he’d spent the past several years glued at the hip with. New, because Phil had never kissed Dan before, never kissed someone so softly, never kissed someone who was wearing lipstick. He didn’t even care that he was probably going to have lipstick on his lips as well, because he was tasting Dan, and Dan tasted like the Margaritas they’d had earlier for dinner. Strawberry, appropriate for his current appearance.

“Get on the bed,” Phil breathed against Dan’s lips. Dan froze, and Phil kissed him again, just as soft to show that he wasn’t going to force him to do anything he didn’t want to. “Please? I want to see you. All of you. Wanna see what you look like all spread out for me like that.”

Dan shuddered and seemed to melt with the words. He was nodding, but made no move to push Phil away, so Phil had to take initiative and press their lips together one last time before moving away. No lipstick had smeared from Dan’s lips with the kiss, as if the colour had been painted on. Phil was in amazement. Makeup was impressive. He took Dan by the hand, leading him to the bed, and watched through hungry eyes as Dan sat on the edge of the bed.

Hesitating, Dan looked at Phil through his eyelashes, tugging on the paws of his sweater nervously. And - fuck - was that mascara he was wearing? “How do you want me?” Dan asked shyly, such a contrast to his usual self.

It was strange, to think that this was what Dan was like when he was getting intimate with someone. He was so timid, so responsive to every touch. Just that fact alone was enough to make Phil realise just how badly he needed to get his own jeans off with how painful it was getting.

“Lay back, sweetheart,” Phil told him gently, the pet name rolling off his tongue before he could stop it.

Dan didn’t seem to mind. The exact opposite, actually. He moaned low in his throat and did exactly what was asked, moving up the bed and lying down on it. He seemed unsure of what to do with himself for a moment, his legs resting flat for a moment and his palms laying on his stomach, before he moved to a more comfortable and more revealing position. Phil inhaled sharply as Dan spread his legs, letting his knees drop to the sides, as he got a full, shameless view of Dan’s crotch. His cock was straining against the lace, and the jumper had lifted up to reveal the head peaking out from the top of his undies.

It was the most beautiful view Phil had ever seen. He groaned, palming himself briefly through his jeans, stopping only because Dan was still staring at him and he didn’t know if Dan was okay with that. He could assume, but Phil was generally nervous about it, not wanting to say or do the wrong thing when Dan looked so fragile like this. “Stunning,” Phil told him, staring down at him appraisingly. “Absolutely stunning.”

“Touch me?” Dan squeaked, giving Phil a pleading look.

It was very hard for Phil to tell him no, as it turned out. He didn’t wait long after that to climb on top of Dan, bracing his arms on either sides of Dan’s head. He kissed him, licking along his bottom lip and tasting the lipstick there, before kissing him deeper and exploring Dan’s mouth. Their tongues slid together, hot and wet, and Phil had to use all of his strength not to rut into Dan when Dan was shaking and gasping under him, writhing like he was trying to gain some friction.

Phil pulled back after a moment and started mouthing along his neck and collarbones, hands bunching in the material of Dan’s jumper because he didn’t know what the fuck to do with his hands.

“Phil please,” Dan begged, and it was only because of the wrecked tone of his voice that Phil allowed his hands to wander again, rucking up Dan’s jumper until it was pushed as far up his chest as it would go, revealing Dan’s gorgeous, pudgy belly and pert pink nipples.

Phil thumbed along the sensitive nubs fleetingly, so quickly that it could have been an accident. Except he did it again, and again, until Dan was arching into the touch, gasping, panting, swearing. Phil had barely even done anything except leave a few hickeys on his throat, and Dan was already a right mess underneath him.

After a minute of teasing, Phil’s hands skirted lower, back to Dan’s beloved thighs, and his mouth went lower too until he was sucking Dan’s nipple into his mouth. Dan whined as Phil lightly bit it, his tongue teasing the sensitive skin, his hands scratching along Dan’s inner thighs.

And Dan was loving it. Hell, Phil was loving it too. He loved getting Dan to fall apart like this, loved to lave and suck at Dan’s skin, loved to hear Dan sigh softly at his ministrations. “So good for me,” Phil praised, and his hands went a tad higher to tease with the lace undies, except-

His hand brushed against something hard and big and wet and his eyes widened because Dan actually cried out with the touch, and fuck. Dan was so wet. He pressed his palm to Dan’s bulge, massaging him softly through the thin material. Phil could feel wetness seeping through the lace, staining the underwear and his hand, and he didn’t understand how Dan was so turned on that he was literally leaking like a fucking girl.

“God,” Phil breathed, leaning back and staring down at Dan’s flushed face with dark eyes. “Look how wet you are for me. Your cunt is so wet and I’ve hardly touched you.”

At that, Dan’s face went beet red and he let out a whimper so loud that something inside of Phil seemed to break. He squeezed Dan’s bulge, stroking him slowly and playing with the wet patch on Dan’s panties. He was thumbing along it as he would do to a girl, and it was driving Dan wild. Dan was lifting his hips into Phil’s touch, his head tossed back, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth agape.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Phil murmured, nipping at Dan’s stomach. “You like when I call your cock a cunt, yeah? I can feel you getting even wetter from it. God, Dan, you’re fucking amazing.”

Dan’s eyes were still closed, so he let out a loud gasp when a hot mouth replaced where Phil’s hand was. Phil licked along the lace, lapping at Dan’s cock and making the wet patch grow even bigger. Dan was whining, and it seemed like he was trying to hold his noises back, but Phil resolved that he would make him let go by the time he was finished with him. “You taste so good,” Phil growled, nipping at the lace and nuzzling his nose against the little hairs that led into Dan’s panties.

“F-fuck,” Dan said again, and then he was sitting on his forearms, grabbing Phil’s hair and forcing him away from his crotch. They kissed sloppily, and Phil wondered if Dan could taste his precome on his lips. “Want to suck you off. Can I suck you off?” Dan begged. His voice had gone all high pitched and whiney with need, and Phil had a moment where he wondered just how long Dan had been waiting for something like this to happen.

He shook that thought off, though, as Dan’s words sunk in and his dick twitched at the mere thought of those lips being wrapped around him, sucking him off so well. “Of course, baby,” Phil purred, taking Dan’s spot on the bed. He tugged off his shirt while Dan took off his own jumper and worked on the button of Phil’s trousers, pushing them and his boxers down his thighs until his cock sprang free. He sighed in relief at that; his jeans were getting extremely uncomfortable.

Dan’s cheeks were rosy, like he was embarrassed, as he leaned down and took the head of Phil’s cock in his mouth. It was such a complete contrast, because at first glance it would seem he was completely and utterly innocent, when he was actually sucking a dick - Phil’s dick. Phil moaned and had to force his eyes to stay open at the feeling of those plump lips wrapping around him. Dan’s mouth was so warm and wet, and he looked absolutely amazing with those red lips stretched around his thick girth. He moved lower, taking inch by inch into his mouth until his nose was buried in the hair surrounding Phil’s base. 

Phil let his head fall back against the pillows then, allowing himself to succumb to the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Dan’s throat. It was so tight and wet, just the right amount of suction, and then Dan would swallow and Phil could swear he was seeing white. He bucked his hips upwards into the touch, and Dan just let him, allowing him to continue to cant his hips upwards until Phil was fucking his throat, hard and fast, much contrasting to the gentleness from earlier. 

He just couldn’t help it. Dan felt so good, and his mouth was so inviting, taking every inch of Phil’s cock as he supplied it to him. It was easy to get lost in the feeling of a mouth that talented. And it was even easier to do so when Dan was moaning around him, the vibrations of each noise making Phil feel dizzy.

Wanting to see as his dick disappeared down Dan’s throat, Phil cracked open his eyes, only to freeze at the sight that greeted him. 

Dan’s stained lips were stretched over him, Phil’s cock buried all the way down his throat. There was spittle running from the corner of his lips, and his cheeks were so red that Phil wondered how he could blush any harder. But that wasn’t what amazed Phil. No, not at all. 

What took Phil’s breath away and made his heart beat fast in his chest was the sight of a pillow stuffed between Dan’s thighs, Dan gripping hard to Phil’s hip as he rutted into it. He still had the panties on, so Phil could see the curve of his ass, the smooth dip of his back, the slight jiggle of his hips, as he pushed his cock into the softness of the pillow. It must have felt amazing as well, judging by the noises it elicited from Dan’s throat as he continued to suck down Phil’s cock while simultaneously soiling the pillow. 

“Do you do that often, princess?” Phil asked gruffly, reaching down to brush his fingers through Dan’s hair. Dan didn’t answer, for obvious reasons, but he did sink down further onto Phil’s length as if he was trying to get Phil to stop talking. “Do you like the way the pillow feels against your pretty cunt? All dressed up in your panties? When you do, do you think about having a cock shoved down your throat?”

As best as he could with Phil shoved in his mouth, Dan nodded. Phil smoothed down his hair gently before grabbing a handful and pushing him down just as gently, so Dan was taking him further. Phil moaned, pushing his hips up into the wetness of Dan’s mouth, and feeling Dan’s throat flutter around him as he tried to get used to the feeling. 

After a moment, Phil pulled Dan off, not wanting to suffocate him. Dan gasped for breath, his lips wet with saliva, and Phil put his fingers on his chin, swiping the spittle away with his thumb. “Good job, princess,” Phil praised. Dan hummed and nuzzled his face into Phil’s hand. “You did so well for me.”

He kissed Dan for good measure, soft and slow and not demanding in the slightest. He was overwhelmed with want again, the need to fuck and touch and make Dan scream. How far did Dan even want to take this?

By the way he was grabbing at Phil’s shoulders, bringing him closer and kissing him deeper, Phil had a feeling he already knew. But he still needed to make sure, needed to know what he could and couldn’t do, if there were any boundaries he couldn’t overstep. Dan was his best friend, and the most important thing in the world to him. The last thing Phil wanted to do was take advantage of him.

“Can I fuck you, love?” Phil asked, trying not to cringe at the question. He just sounded desperate at this point.

Once again, Dan didn’t care. “Please! Yes, please,” Dan gasped, biting at Phil’s lip one last time before pulling away.

He climbed off of the bed, leaving Phil whining behind him as he started to search the drawers. Phil took this as his chance to sweep his eyes over his body again, drinking in as much of the sight as possible. Dan locked eyes with him from across the room and smirked, sticking his ass out as he rummaged through the drawer, swaying his hips as he walked back to the bed with lube in hand.

Phil was going to absolutely ravish him.

“Stretch me open with this dusty ass bottle of lube,” Dan told him sarcastically, handing Phil the bottle with a bit of his normal personality seeping through his actions. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been with another person like this.”

“You ever wear lace for them?” Phil asked curiously, instructing Dan to get on his hands and knees for him. Dan obeyed easily, resting on his elbows and sticking his ass in the air. Phil flicked the waistband of the panties but didn’t take them off just yet.

Dan shook his head, grabbing the pillow he’d been grinding on only moments before and burying his face into it as he waited for Phil to finger him open. “No. You’re the first to see me like this.”

Good, Phil wanted to say. His tongue seemed too big for his mouth all of a sudden as he squeezed a handful of Dan’s ass, lightly smacking the top of Dan’s thigh. Instead of speaking, he grabbed the half-empty bottle of (certainly dusty) lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers, warming it up.

He put his clean hand on the small of Dan’s back, rubbing circles into it as he pulled down Dan’s panties just enough to reveal his hole and pressed a finger to Dan’s entrance, sinking it into him. Dan immediately let out a breath, his head falling against the pillow.

“I bet you wanted me to walk in to find you like that,” Phil told Dan as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. He was blatantly staring at the way Dan’s body sucked him in, just the one finger, and he wondered how the hell his entire dick was going to fit in Dan’s tight hole. “All dressed up and looking like a princess. That’s why your door was open, wasn’t it? So I’d walk in and see you get you into bed like this. You’re a naughty boy, Daniel.”

Dan made a guttural noise in his throat, and pushed back just as Phil entered a second finger along the first. Dan cussed, and Phil took a moment to let his body adjust before he started to scissor his fingers. It was a wonderful sight to see Dan’s body opening up for him, preparing to take something much larger than two fingers, and before long, Phil was finally pushing in the third and final finger.

“You good?” Phil asked softly, pressing feather like kisses down Dan’s spine.

Dan nodded his head and hummed his approval, voice muffled. It took Phil a minute to realise he was biting the pillow, and he groaned loudly, cock jumping at the sight. Phil pumped his fingers in and out, crooking his fingers to see if he could find that special spot, and he grinned when Dan squeaked, his back arching and his ass pushing into Phil’s hand. “Ready! I’m ready,” Dan whimpered, whipping his head around to give Phil a heavy lidded look. “Please fuck me, please!”

“I’m going to, don’t worry princess,” Phil cooed, retracting his fingers. He licked his lips as Dan whined, his body clenching around nothing, and scrambled for the lube once more. Dan started to turn around, and Phil tutted at him. “Ah-ah, stay where you are,” Phil told him, cracking open the bottle of lube and spreading it over his fingers again. He sighed as he smeared it over his length, the liquid cold and wet, but good. He pumped himself a few times to relieve his selfish desires, and then grabbed onto Dan’s hips, leading his cock to Dan’s hole and positioning himself.

“Ready?”

“I’ve been waiting for this for 84 years,” Dan snapped, and Phil suddenly wished he’d made Dan turn around so he could see the glare Phil shot his way.

As it is, he instead pushed himself in, Dan’s complaints dying in his throat and any reprimands flying out the window at the tight heat suddenly surrounding Phil’s cock. Phil sucked in a breath. I felt like he’d been punched in the stomach, and he wasn’t even inside of Dan fully. “Fuck,” Phil gritted out. “You’re so tight.”

He felt as if he could barely move with how tight Dan was around him, but at the same time, it was as if Dan’s body was sucking him in, trying to bring him deeper and deeper inside. It was absolute hell to move slowly, but he managed, just for Dan, pushing in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of him. The lace of Dan’s panties were scratching against his balls, and he didn’t even have to look to know that Dan had made an even larger wet patch spread across the front.

“Tell me when I can move,” Phil panted. His fingers were squeezing tight to Dan’s hips, holding them both in place, and his mind (and dick) were screaming at him to just move, move, move. But he didn’t. He knew he couldn’t right then. And so he waited.

He waited until Dan had relaxed, growing pliant underneath him. He waited until a blush had spread down Dan’s shoulders and back, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his skin. He waited until Dan was muttering at him, giving him the OK and telling him to just ‘get it over with already’, which earned him another slap on the ass.

Only then did Phil allow himself to move, to take, just as his body had been screaming at him to do for the past thirty minutes. He pulled out before slamming back in, his moan only rivalled by Dan himself. His thrusts were sloppy at first, not wanting to pull out because of how good it felt to be inside of Dan, but he soon got a nice rhythm going, pulling out nearly all the way and then slamming himself back in.

He could feel every inch as he entered Dan, every pull of Dan’s walls, the heat and wetness that made Phil twitch. It was all so intense that he could barely stand it.

And Dan- he was amazing. He writhed and panted and begged for more, pushing back against Phil’s cock and meeting him thrust for thrust. Only a day ago, if someone had asked Phil if he’d ever sleep with Dan, he would have laughed in their face. And now he was balls deep in his best friend, reaching around him to give his friend’s cock a few tugs to relieve the ache.

But this wasn’t enough. Phil wanted more, wanted to get in a different position. He wanted Dan in every position possible, but knew it wasn’t going to happen that night, so he would try as many as he could fit in before they both reached their climax.

He reached for Dan’s hair, pressing his chest to Dan’s back as he fucked him harder, faster, and then he pulled him upright so Phil was sitting on his heels and Dan was bouncing on his cock. The angle allowed Phil to hit deeper, which made Dan moan whorishly, his head sagging against Phil’s shoulder. His body went pliant, and Phil had to hold him up with both arms in order to fuck into him, biting Dan’s shoulder harshly.

“You take me so well,” Phil muttered into his shoulder. “You feel so good around my cock. You look so pretty taking me like this.”

Dan moaned, and then, “Wanna ride you like this.” Like this, meaning he wanted to ride Phil backwards.

Phil groaned and accepted, laying down with Dan’s knees on either side of his hips, Dan’s hands supporting himself on Phil’s thighs. He watched in amazement as Dan lowered himself on his cock, his ass sticking out, the panties still hanging low on his hips, and he just allowed himself to enjoy the show.

Dan bounced on his cock, taking him in all the way before pulling off for a split second. Dan moaned, his body tensing, walls clenching around Phil as he hit his prostate. It felt amazing, and Phil found himself canting into Dan’s body without being able to stop himself. He reached out and trailed a hand over Dan’s back, scratching lightly, and then rested it on Dan’s ass. He pulled the cheek apart to get a proper look at Dan’s stretched rim as he took Phil’s cock in its entirety.

“Look at you, all stretched out for my cock. You feel so good, sweetheart,” Phil told him, letting go of Dan’s ass to grab at his hips instead. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer at all, and he wanted to make this last. So he let his hands fall to squeeze at the duvet, let Dan take care of him so well until his toes were curling and he could hardly get any words past his lips.

It’s just that Dan felt so good, his nails digging into Phil’s thighs as he lifted himself up and then slammed back down, his body warm and inviting and so, so tight as Phil’s cock disappeared inside of him completely. Phil was bucking his hips up, meeting Dan’s bouncing thrusts, loving how Dan took him so well. Dan was moaning loudly, his thighs beginning to quiver from the exertion and the pleasure as he hit his prostate as often as he could by himself. His movements were getting sloppy, less-aimed, and Phil could feel Dan’s body tensing as he got closer to orgasm.

Phil wanted to take a picture and frame this for later. He never wanted this to end, never wanted to forget the way Dan looked riding his cock backwards, his back smooth and flushed red. Phil’s eyes trailed lower and watched his cock disappear in Dan’s tight hole once again, trying to burn this to memory. His balls clenched at the sight, drawing closer to his body, and he was definitely going to cum soon now.

As quickly as he could, Phil flipped them over one last time so Dan was lying face-down in the mattress, Phil holding him down. With well-aimed thrusts, Phil took over, fucking ruthlessly into Dan’s prostate. Dan moaned and writhed, biting into the duvet to hide his moans, but it didn’t quite work. Phil knew Dan was close because his body was shaking and his hole was fluttering deliciously around the intrusion, so Phil decided not to make him suffer and reached around to grab ahold of his cock.

He synced his thrusts with each pull of his fist, jerking Dan off quickly and mercilessly as he fucked into him. Phil was getting close as well, his cock growing ever harder, but he wanted to make sure Dan came first before he did.

It didn’t take long. All too suddenly, Dan was going rigid, and he let out a high pitched moan that was definitely a bit girlish as he came long and hard onto the bed. The way Dan’s hole tightened, sucking Phil’s cock in ever deeper, made Phil follow not long after.

He came inside of Dan in long spurts, biting down harshly on Dan’s shoulder as he rode himself through it, filling Dan up with his own cum. His thrusts became easier, smoother, and he continued to fuck Dan for a moment, even as he was growing soft, just because Dan felt so good, so slick and fucked out, and he didn’t want to pull out.

Eventually he had to, when Dan started to whine pitifully and Phil was getting a bit too sensitive himself. He pulled out and collapsed at Dan’s side, breathing heavily and pressing a kiss to Dan’s ear.

They were both silent for a long while. Dan hadn’t pulled up his undies yet, but he did turn his face to stare sleepily at Phil, his mascara and eyeliner running down his face after he’d shoved his face into the mattress. He smiled at Phil, and Phil grinned largely back.

“You should get a picture of yourself like this,” Phil said conversationally. “I don’t think I’ve seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.”

Dan grew red and he giggled, shoving Phil. He shook his head fondly as Phil laughed along. “Shut up, no I’m not.”

“Honest!” Phil exclaimed, brushing Dan’s fringe off of his forehead and kissing him lightly. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Dan sighed and scooted over a little, just enough so he could rest into Phil’s side, their naked thighs pressing together. “Sorry you had to walk in on me doing something so embarrassing earlier.”

Phil snorted. “Embarrassing? I think we can both agree that I liked it, Dan.”

“I may or may not like wearing makeup sometimes.”

“I know.”

“And also wearing female underwear.”

“That’s the opposite of a problem.”

Dan sighed, sounding a bit peeved. “You don’t care?”

Phil shut his thoughts up with a kiss to the lips. “Honestly, does it look like I care?” He gestured to their naked position, giving Dan a quizzical stare. “In my opinion, you need to wear makeup and panties more often.”

Dan glared at him and shoved him once more, groaning. “You’re gross. Get off me, you old perv!”

“I’m afraid you can’t get rid of me that easily, babe,” Phil teased, tickling Dan’s stomach. He was smiling so hard it was beginning to hurt.

And if Dan muttered something under his breath that sounded like, “I never want to get rid of you,” then you bet his ass that Phil teased the hell out of Dan about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you thought and if I should attempt to write more smut like this!


End file.
